Sweet Dreams
by Rukia Toki
Summary: Rukia decides to take a hollow on her own, but when more show up, she winds up in trouble with no help. Feelings between Ichigo and Rukia are revealed and secrets are unfolded.
1. The Hollow

1Hey!!! Alright this is my first time ever writing a Fan Fic, so if it comes out terrible and out of character, Don't Flame me please! I'm a huge fan of Bleach and of the IchixRuki relationship.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Bleach in anyway, I'm just a really big Fan.

She shifted in her sleep. Her dreams of her past rushing through her head, but there was a faint beeping. She shifted again and again, not losing the beeping noise in her dreams. Finally, Rukia awoke and discovered the culprit of the beeping noise. She pulled out a small device from under her pillow and squinted her eyes at the bright screen in the darkness of the closet.

"A hollow? At this time of night?" she silently asked herself.

She opened up the closet door and squinted her eyes once again, getting used to the dark once again. A silhouette of a sleeping Ichigo appeared lying on the bed. Rukia snuck over to him and put the back of her hand on his cheek.

"He's so warm." she told herself.

She was still tired. Still with her hand on his cheek she began to roll into bed with him falling back to sleep until a beep came again. A sigh of exhaustion came from her mouth. Once again, she looked at Ichigo. He was so peaceful and tired from all the recent hollows. She liked to watch him sleep. He can sit this one out. Rukia will take care of the hollow and return to watch Ichigo rest a bit longer.

Rukia escaped out the window and used shinpo to arrive to her target faster. The sooner her job was done, the better. Sleep still lingered in her eyes as she rubbed them once again. In a dark parking lot behind a building, Rukia looked around.

"Is this the right place?" she thought to herself.

She looked around once again and stared back down at the monitor. She was right on top of the red dot symbolizing the presence of a hollow. Rukia turned to walk around when she felt the rietsu coming from behind her. She slowly turned her head peering behind her. The glimpse of a hollow made her turn around pulling out her zanpakutou. The hollow's dark, empty eyes seemed to burn a hole right through her. There was something wrong about this hollow and gave Rukia a feeling she didn't like.

The hollows long pointed teeth tilted upwards into a crooked smile.

"Ah, a young, tasty, soul reaper. Afraid of me are you? I can smell the fear on you. It makes you more delicious," threatened the hollow.

Rukia glared at the hollow not speaking a word. Her zanpakutou was out and ready to strike. The hollow smirked once again and charged at Rukia. Rukia leaped into the air easily dodging the hollows failed attack. There was something strange about this hollow. She still felt it deep down inside. What was this feeling?

As she asked herself the same question over and over again dodging everyone of the hollow's attacks, the rain began to fall. Suddenly, a loud zipping noise came from above her. Rukia glanced up and saw another hollow appear and before she could protect herself, the previous hollow's tongue whipped her down to the ground. Quickly jumping to her feet, Rukia swiped her sword at the first hollow as he went to attack her with his tongue again. She sliced off his large slimy tongue and quickly turned around and defended herself from the other hollow's long sharp claws. Once again, she leaped in the air to dodge the simultaneous attack from the two hollows when another one appeared from above her. This was too much, she realized what made her so nervous before. These hollows are hiding their rietsu. Somehow they are able to turn it off and on whenever they want, but these were just simple hollows. Another slash from a hollow's tongue came at her and struck her in the back. Another attack to the chest. She couldn't come up with a strategy to destroy three hollows while she was being lashed at. As she tried to predict their moves, the first hollow picked her up with is long, grubby hands and threw her against the wall. Rukia slowly steadied herself as a trickle of blood slid down her face. How she wished she would have woke up Ichigo. This would have never happened if Ichigo were here. She was lifted up again and thrown on the hard, slick ground. She rolled across the parking lot and once again steadied herself. Her vision was blurring. She saw three large figures not too far from her. She squinted to try to see them, but suddenly one fell. She tried to see again, but everything was going black. She fought to stay awake, but couldn't do it. She opened her eyes again and tried to refocus. She looked up and saw an emotionless face with orange hair.


	2. The Truth

1"Ichigo?" she faintly asked then everything went black.

Ichigo picked up Rukia and rushed her back to his house and took her to his house. He rushed into his dad's room kicking the door down with Rukia in his hands. Her blood trickled down Ichigo's arms.

"Dad, hurry do something!" screamed Ichigo.

Isshin quickly jumped out of bed rubbing his eyes. "What happened? What's going on? Is that blood? Is Rukia Alright?!?!?!"

"Dad! Quite asking questions and help her!" Ichigo yelled at his father.

Isshin ran down stairs, quickly throwing on his doctors jacket. "Lie her here Ichigo," Isshin calmly requested suggestion to the table in the emergency room.

Ichigo lied her down on the table and stared at her as his father cleaned her blood and grabbed the bandages.

"Ichigo! Wait outside until she awakens!" Isshin ordered.

"But Dad, I won't - "

"I said now Ichigo!" Isshin interrupted.

Ichigo stomped out of the room and took the fetal position against the wall and put his head in his hands. A while later as everything Rukia and Ichigo have been through rushed through Ichigo's head. A single tear rolled down his cheek thinking he may possibly lose her and he never had the chance to tell her. He sat there holding up his tough front, but his tears broke the barrier and he cried into his lap. Suddenly, the handle on the door clicked and Ichigo quickly regained his barrier and stopped crying. He stood up as his father closed the door behind him.

"Dad, let me in to see Rukia," Ichigo demanded.

"Ichigo, I can't. She's still recovering and I don't want you - " Isshin stopped and noticed Ichigo's large, puffy, pink eyes. _"Was Ichigo really crying? There's no way he was crying. He hasn't cried like this since..." _Isshin's throat choked up... "_Masaki! Ichigo must really care for this girl._" He thought to himself. "Go on Ichigo. Go to her. I'm sure you can't harm her anymore, how 'bout we take her to your room. Her medication should keep her asleep so you won't disturb her rest.

Ichigo nodded and went in to see Rukia. She was still as beautiful as ever even though she was covered in bandages and had a swollen cheek. Ichigo loved to watch Rukia sleep. He would pull the closet door back occasionally just to watch Rukia sleep. He hasn't been caught and there's no way he'll ever let Rukia know he does that. He lifted her up and realized the only thing covering her was her bandages and the blanket. He wrapped the blanket around her and took her out of the room. Isshin followed Ichigo up the stairs and watched from the door Ichigo lie Rukia in his bed.

Ichigo looked back at his dad, "Will she be alright?"

Isshin didn't look at Ichigo, but only stared at Rukia, "She'll be fine. She did take a harsh blow to the head and suffered from a concussion. With plenty of rest and lots of care, she should come out of this just fine."

Ichigo looked back at Rukia and slid a chair up to her bed lying a hand on hers. Isshin left the room closing the door behind him and Ichigo just laid his head in her lap.

"Rukia," he spoke to her knowing she can't hear him, "Don't ever do this again. You mean too much to me. Why didn't you wake me. If I were there, we wouldn't even be in this position."

Rukia opened her eyes and saw Ichigo face down in her lap. She went to rub her hand through his hair when he began to speak again.

"You can't go before I tell you Rukia. You mean so much to me, if I lost you," he sniffed. Ichigo's head then raised and Rukia saw the tears rolling down Ichigo's cheeks right before she quickly shut her eyes again pretending to sleep. "I wouldn't be able to go on anymore. I love you Rukia. I want to be with you forever no matter what it takes. You have to tell me when you leave so I can protect you. I'm never going to lose you. Not again, not ever."

Rukia was still weak and dreary from the medication. She tried to say something before she dozed off, but it was too late. Rukia fell back asleep. Ichigo leaned over and kissed her soft lips and rubbed her cheek.


	3. Sleepless Nights

1 When the sun shone brightly through Ichigo's window, Rukia woke up and peered around the room. She tried to move, but winced in pain. Felt pressure on her head and began to lift her hand only to feel something was in the way. She tried to refocus her eyes by blinking and saw a sleeping Ichigo in her lap with his hand on hers. Isshin, walked into the room with a tray of food and noticed Rukia's bright eyes.

"Why hello Miss Kuchiki. I see you're awake now. That's more than what I can say for Ichigo. He told me that he had a strange feeling and found you in the parking lot behind the old Burn's building passed out. You're lucky he got you back in time for me to wrap your head. That was a pretty bad concussion. What happened out there? Where you mugged?" Isshin asked with concern.

"Um... yeah, I was mugged by some thugs when I was going to Orihimi's house late last night," Rukia quickly lied.

"You know Ichigo was really worried about you. I wouldn't allow him in the room while I was wrapping your wounds. He protested, but sat outside. I told him to wait until you woke up to visit you, but as soon as I left the room to allow you to rest he wouldn't take no for an answer to see you. I allowed him to carry you up here and keep surveillance over you. Apparently he hasn't been doing his job." Isshin joked.

He leaned over to wake Ichigo up and Rukia quickly stopped. "Oh please don't!"

Isshin retracted his hand and gave Rukia a funny look.

"I'm sure he's had a hard night finding me and bringing me here in time and worrying about me all night. Just let him sleep please," Rukia begged.

Isshin gave a look of compassion, "As you wish, you know this kid really cares about you."

Rukia nodded her head in agreement. She knew this. She's known it for a long time. If he didn't care, he would have never broke into the Soul Society to save her life. Rukia took her free hand and brushed it through Ichigo's brilliant orange hair, but before she could get far, Ichigo quickly snapped up his head.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked

Rukia just smiled at him. Ichigo stood up and gave Rukia a gentle hug. Rukia still winced in pain a little, but she didn't care. She was willing to endure any pain for Ichigo to give her a warm hug.

"You scared me Rukia. I didn't want to think what would have happened if I never would have came. Why didn't you wake me?" Ichigo pulled back holding Rukia by her shoulders looking into her purple eyes.

Rukia was hesitant, her mood kinda dropped. _"How dare he worry about me so much then question me after my harsh night!" _ Rukia asked herself. "Well I... uh... I like to watch you sleep and I wanted to return to see you sleeping again." Rukia quickly announced. _"Crap! Did I just say that out loud. What is wrong with me? _Rukia was nervous to see Ichigo's reaction, but Ichigo just smiled and continued to hug her. Relief swept over Rukia. He's not creeped out or surprised.

He's just hugging her. Tears began to roll down her face.

"Oh Ichigo!" Rukia burst into full works tears. "Before everything went black all I could think of is how I should have woken you, but I wanted to watch you sleep longer."

Ichigo held her back again and leaned in kissing her softly. She put her hand in his hair as he entwined his fingers with her hand he's been holding and placing his other on her back. Once again Rukia was feeling little sharp pains, but she didn't care. She leaned in more for more and more. Ichigo leaned back and told her. "you know I like to watch you sleep too."


End file.
